Demand is rapidly rising for technologies that bridge the gap between the computing devices and the physical world. These interfaces typically require some form of sensor technology that translates information from the physical domain to the digital domain. The “Internet of Things” contemplates the use of sensors in a virtually limitless range of applications, for many of which conventional sensor technology is not well suited.